


The Dark Sorcerer

by Victorea_Ryan_Meadow



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorea_Ryan_Meadow/pseuds/Victorea_Ryan_Meadow
Summary: He could no longer move. There was one who could possibly save him, but Fayt chose not to entertain that idea. Best to face his death than to entertain a fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean nor do I profit financially from writing this story.
> 
> This is a drabble piece that could spur something much larger. We shall see where time and inspiration lead me. See the notes at the end.

What happened when the God you knew turned from a shining beacon of light and hope to a menace of darkness and fear? How were you supposed to react? Were you supposed to give up and die, as your God commanded you to or did you fight?

Those were the kinds of questions that floated around in Fayt's mind, and they drove him beyond distraction. Of course, given he could not move an inch without assistance, all he had left of himself were his thoughts. It was not that he could not feel his body. Quite the contrary, he could, along with the fiery impulses from his powers. It was that he could no longer use it. His fabled powers of Destruction had lived up to their name, destroying as many of his abilities as imaginable. No one knew how to help him, save Luther Lansfeld, perhaps, but those were thoughts Fayt did not want entering his mind. Luther was gone, incapable of helping him, and, even if he weren't, the Creator was so hidebound he wouldn't have lifted a finger to aid Fayt anyway.

He heard someone walking into the room, footsteps he did not recognize. Whoever wanted to see him stopped just before entering his line of vision.

"It seems as if the White Knight is in need of the Dark Sorcerer to save him from his prison, after all," the person said. He then stepped into view, and, for the first time since the final battle, Fayt laid eyes on Luther Lansfeld.

His blond hair still retained its reddish gold sheen, but his face had become more careworn, more haggard. His clothes appeared as if they hung loosely onto his body instead of clinging tight, but that could have been an illusion for all Fayt knew. He stared wordlessly at his enemy. Luther paused and then regarded him.

"You can see me," he murmured. "You are aware of me. I suppose that is a good sign. I don't even remember how long it took me to find you. Yet here I am, and there you are, silent and immobile. That is not a good sign, White Knight. Perhaps a change of scenery is required, away from these doctors and scientists. Are you willing to leave to find out? A few days time will tell the tale."

Fayt could only stare as dark energies swirled around Luther, dark energies mingling with white and violet lights. Everything else faded from view . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Star Ocean stories. I apologize for the long silence. The older pieces are seeing some work along with some newer pieces, and, of course, I am working on the third, fourth, and fifth installments of my original science-fiction and fantasy series, Arc of Fantasy, which has its roots in Star Ocean inspiration. I've currently set my fourth publication, Sigyn's Flowers, to free, so please check it out on NOOK. The free price should go into effect for Amazon soon.
> 
> I am working towards updating Destinies Intertwined by Fate soon!


End file.
